rp_mythiafandomcom-20200216-history
Vedení Ozbrojených Sil
Toto je soupiska velitelských postů v Ozbrojených silách a zároveň jakási síň slávy. Současní Současný poručík Rudostřeské armády a byvalý holič K armádě se dostal z cela náhodou. Jednoho dne trpaslík Doradin nabíral lidi do domobrany proti obraně Krysáků ještě za starosty Petra. Jeho odhodlaní a bojovnost se libilo velitelce Althee, která ho vzala rovnou na hodnost vojína. Byl to nejpracovitější voják společně s Rathenielem Sarethem Anasharlo'dielem. Oba postupovali velmi rychle. Horf přeskočil hodnost svobodníka a desátnika. Dlouho byl seržantem a asistent poručíka Saretha. Sareth brzy odjel do Storwindu a byl vyměněn za kapitána Andreye. Milaček trpaslíků a lidu byl zvolen jako radní města Rudostřeší což zvýšilo jeho ambice a chtěl se stát kapitánem straží. To nebylo až tak těžké, a do 4 dnů se tak stalo. Velitelka Althea byla už dávno zavražděna pirátem Morganem, který se stal kapitán armády. To se Horfovi vůbec nelíbilo, tak vyvolal vzpouru které se neúčastnila jen armáda, ale i občané. Všichni vběhnuli do kasáren a povraždili vše co šlo. Naneštěstí se Morganovi se podařilo utéct. Momentalně nikdo neví, co sním je. Horf slouží jako poručík Rudostrešské armády. Věk 80 Doradin Dullbeard (Bývalý Kapitán Stráže, súčasný veliteľ) Doradin Dullbeard dorazil do Rudostřeší teprve dosti nedávno, avšak na tehdehšího výcvikáře Seona Rothira udělal dojem svou aktivitou i zkušenostmi, s jakými vládl zbraní a štítem. Brzy dokončil výcvik a jako jeden z prvních z velké vlny branců, která přišla k září roku 40, dosáhl důstojnických hodností. Poté, co byl Seon Rothir převelen do Gardy a Pavel Rodan zavražděn, převzal post kapitána coby nejvyšší zbývající důstojník ve Stráži. Dullbeard sa viackrát osvedčil ako slušný diplomat a aj keď zvažoval po ukončení zmluvy odchod zo zložiek Ozbrojených síl, neskôr si to rozmyslel z toho dôvodu, že si na svoje miesto nedokázal dostatočne rýchlo vychovať plnohodnotného zástupcu. O Doradinovi bolo viac než jasné, že s niektorými časťami velenia veliteľky Althey Ebonovej nesúhlasí, no napriek tomu voči nej nikdy nezdvihol vlnu odporu. Rozkazy od nej vždy plnil s plným nasadením až do doby, než aj v jeho trpezlivej, trpasličej povahe pretiekol posledný kalich a rozhodol sa konať mimo rozkazov veliteľa. Využil pomerne dobrých kontaktov s veliteľom prítomnej Kul Tiraskej delegácie a rozhodol sa uprosiť, pri krátkej návšteve v bašte ľudstva, kráľa Storwmindu, aby mesto ušetril. Následne sa spolu s delegáciou Kul Tirasu vrátil do Rudostrešia, kde bol dočasne, do príchodu guvernéra Storwmindu menovaný zástupcom veliteľa Kul Tirasu. Krátka potom, čo do mesta zavítal Guvernér Storwmindu bola Doradinovi ponúknutá funkcia v Storwmindskej kráľovskej armáde. Tunajší guvernér mu dokonca dal možnosť slúžiť ako poručíkovi v aliancii, čo u Doradina vyvolalo reakciu okamžitého súhlasu. Guvernérom bol zbavený posledného mesiaca zmluvy a následne prevelený pod Stormwind, čím sa ukončila dlhá, ale cenná skúsenosť Doradina, ako kapitána stráže. Na vojská Rudostrešia však nezanevrel a niekde vo svojich myšlienkach si stále pripúšťal možnosť návratu, čomu sa aj niekedy na začiatku novembra stalo. Doradin prevzal post poručíka ozbrojených síl, aby pomáhal viesť Kapitánovi Andreyovi stráž. Behom týždňa sa z Doradina stal kapitán, potom následne veliteľ útvaru (Hodnosť pohybujúca sa zhruba na úrovni armádneho Majora) a následne na to bol po úspešnom povstaní proti pirátovi Morganovi, kde zohral v závere kľúčovú úlohu, povýšený na hodnosť Podplukovníka Ozbrojených síl Rudostrešia, teda Horfovho zástupcu. Po odchode Horfa z armády ho nahradil major Talgeras, ktorý sa rozhodol po krátkom čase zveriť velenie Doradinovi, keďže sa v tom čase lepšie vyznal v Rudostrešských OS. Věk: 78 Althea Ebonová (Bývalá Velitelka, Kapitánka Hlídky) Althea Ebonová si vydobyla svou pozici ve městě především absolutně excelentní technikou v šermu. Po dobu svého působení v Rudostřeší nebyla nikdy poražena a za to si zíksla obrovský respekt i u mužů, jako byl Thomas Morvelo. Porazila dokonce i velitele Hordy, pána mečů Kaginara. Když bylo potřeba vyčlenit elitní skupinu vojáků jako Noční hlídku, byla to právě Althea, koho si velitel Morvelo vybral jako kapitánku této Hlídky. Vedle šermu proslula i velmi dobrou schopností likvidovat organizovaný zločin a velmi dobrou střelbou z kuše. Kapitánka Ebonová převzala vedení po svém předchůdci Thomasovi Morvelovi, po jehož boku padla i jeho zástupkyně, Sarah Powlová. Althea se vrchního vedení chopila spíše s nelibostí, navíc s ním dostala i správu města do zvolení nového starosty města, přesto se svého úkolu zhostila s plnou odpovědností. Jakmile proběhly volby, odevzdala všechny pravomoce dle zákona novému starostovi. Od té doby vedla Hlídku i Ozbrojené síly. V politice města byla rovněž aktivní, avšak vyhýbala se přímé zodpovědnosti za ni. Behom svojho velenia sa dvakrát zúčastnila duelu s vtedajším náčelníkom hordy, mocným Drogom, ktorého úspešne premohla. Takisto bola zodpovedná za vydanie pokynu na útok voči Mythijskej Horde, keď využila jednoznačne výhodnejšiu strategickú pozíciu v boji a hordu, s pomocou ozbrojených síl mesta, až na menšíu časť preživších premohla s minimálnymi stratami. Neskôr. po príchode pirátskeho spoločenstva do mesta, bola v jej kancelárii nájdená krv, bez jej telesných pozostatkov. Zatiaľ čo sa všetci domnievali, že Althea je mŕtva, ona ostávala v zajatí pirátov, z ktorého sa nakoniec úspešne dostala. V súčasnosti ju veliteľ Dullbeard poveril velením Hliadky po tom, čo bola omilostená Stormwindom. Vek: 27 rokov Bývalí Filler (Velitel, Kapitán Hlídky) Bude doplneno. Ratheniel Sareth Anasharlo'diel (Kapitán Gardy) Momentálne najčerstvejší člen veliteľského štábu. Jeho kariérny vzostup v ozbrojených silách bol umocnený nie len jeho nadpriemernými schopnosťami so zbraňou, ale najmä veliteľským a organizačným nadaním. Z pozície vojaka bol rýchlo povyšovaný čoraz vyššie, až dosiahol métu zástupcu veliteľa stráže. Po vzájomnej dohode kapitána Colla Flatusa a kapitána Doradina Dullbearda bol čiastočne prevelený aj do gardy, kde si mal plniť povinnosti veliteľa tréningov. Po príchode pirátov, náhlej smrti veliteľky Althey Ebonovej a neočakávanom odchode kapitána Colla Flatusa, bol práve on vybraný ako nový kapitán gardy, keďže bol v tej dobe najvyšším dôstojníkom gardy. Věk: 91 -Největší šmoula a velitel v mladém věku! Nelogičnost 4ever mythie. Thomas Morvelo (Velitel) Thomas Morvelo byl zdatným Rudostřešským kovářem, který Ozbrojené síly založil. Byl jedním z nejrespektovanějších mužů ve městě vůbec, jeho podřízení si jej vždy velmi vážili. Pod jeho vedením vznikla Městská stráž, Garda i Noční hlídka, také vybral jejich první velitele, z nichž ani jeden jeho ani Rudostřeší dosud nikdy nezklamal. Thomas Morvelo padl 4.9. roku 40 při útoku krysích lidí na radnici, během kterého bránil svým životem starostu. Zemřel ve věku: 41 let Sarah Powlová (Zástupkyně) Sarah si vybral Morvelo za svou zástupkyni po jejím nebývalém výkonu na šermířském turnaji, který vyhrála, třebaže v něm platila za největšího outsidera. Bylo ji svěřeno vedení gardy a hodnost kapitána, dokud nepadla po boku velitele Thomase Morvela 4.9. roku 40 při obraně starosty. Zemřela ve věku: 28 let Pavel Rodan (Kapitán Stráže) Pavel Rodan patřil mezi ty členy vedení, kteří se museli vypracovat skutečně až "od podlahy". Pro své zásluhy v bojích s gnoly byl rychle povyšován, z vojína se stal během několika dní svobodníkem a poté se postupně propracoval až na poručíka. Během poslední bitvy, které se aktivně zúčastnil, byl vážně zraněn a málem ponechán gnolům. Tato bitva jej stála oko a způsobila mu zranění nohy s trvalými následky, kvůli kterému může jen minimálě chodit. Místo renty mu však byla nabídnuta hodnost kapitána, kterou přijal s tím, že nic lepšího v tomto stavu uždělat stejně může. Stal se z něj čistě kancelářský důstojník, který se sedě v kasárně účastnil organizace náborů branců do Stráže, vedl většinu výslechů a evidoval veškeré papíry a smlouvy kolem Ozbrojených sil. Naneštěstí padl do rukou tlupě zločinců, která v době, kdy bylo město zaměstnáno tlupou Hordy před branou, pronikla do kasáren. Rodana prakticky umučili a pak jej hodili z vršku brány dolů. Byl se všemi poctami pohřben na hřbitově. Zemřel ve věku: 43 let Seon Rothir (Kapitán Gardy, Zástupce) Seon se proslavil ve Stormwindských královských jednotkách, ve kterých odsloužil 10 let ve válkách především proti Hordě. Poté nastoupil na 3 roky jako výcvikový instruktor ve městě. Když se poprvé doslech o Rudostřeší, rozhodl se, že nabídne novému městu Aliance svou pomoc, a velitel Morvelo na základě vřelého doporučení od Stormwindského vedení přijal. Seonovi byla propůjčena hodnsot poručíka a výcvikového instruktora Stráže. Svou schopností vmlátit do zelenáčů vše, co potřebovali především na odražení gnolů, si brzy vydobyl respekt i v Rudostřeší, obdržel čestnou pozici v Gardě. Po krysím útoku, ve kterém byl ztracen celý štáb Ozbrojených sil, byl Seon proti své vůli odvolán od Stráže, byl povýšen na kapitána a tak mu byla svěřena Garda. Althea Ebonová dlouho váhala, ale nakonec se rozhodla zvolit svým zástupcem právě jeho, třebaže v armádě není tajemstvím, že Seona jako člověka jen těžko dokáže vystát. Seon Rothir se nakonec rozhodl Rudostřeší opustit. Ze Stormwindu mu přišla zpráva, že jeho bratr je vážně nemocný a současně tuto zprávu využila i Stormwindská armáda, aby mu nabídla velmi dobře placený post, opět v oblasti výcviku nováčků. Seon ani neváhal, z nekonečně nudné práce v Gardě se mohl konečně vysekat a vrátit se tam, kde může skutečně něco dělat. Jelikož měl v této době pouze volný poměr s armádou a nevázala jej již žádná smlouva, odešel. Věk: 32 let Coll Flatus (Kapitán Gardy) Ďalší z členov "novej bandy" ktorá do Rudostrešia dorazila iba nedávno. Poctivý a nebojácny paladin Coll Flatus nastúpil do služby naraz s ďalšími 5 kolegami, ktorých si z prvej várky brancov vybral ako najlepších adeptov práve ich tréningový inštruktor poručík Seon Rothir. Coll Flatus sa ukázal byť schopným vojakom a tak najmä vďaka zásluhám pri obrane mesta proti krysím bojovníkom, rovnako ako aj pri iných funkciách, ktoré pre mesto vykonal, bol postupne povyšovaný až na hodnosť desiatnika. Tá sa pre neho stala odrazovým mostíkom, požiadal o prevelenie do gardy, čo mu bolo na základe vtedajšíeho mizerného počtového stavu gardy umožnené a odsúhlasené veliteľkou Altheou Ebonovou. Po smrti vtedajšej kapitánky gardy sa dlho zdráhala Althea Ebonová vybrať jej nového nástupcu, napokon však, presvedčená Collovou čestnosťou paladina vybrala práve jeho ako nového kapitána Gardy. Coll sa svojich povinností chopil okamžite a ukázal sa byť schopným kapitánom. Počas príchodu Storwmindskej jednotky, ktorá sa snažila prehodnotiť stav mesta, keďže sa Rudostrešie z dôvodu búrky dlho neozývalo, bol Coll práve tým, s kým jednali Storwmindské vojská okrem veliteľky Ebonovej najčastejšie. Po smrti guvernéra Moretta, vyprovokovaný snahou Stormwindského vojaka ovládnuť mesto, dal pokyn vojakom Gardy k boju, čo vyústilo do krvavého stretu medzi vojakmi Rudostrešia a Storwmindskými kráľovskými jednotkami. Boj síce Rudostrešie vyhralo, no s veľkými stratami a navyše, niekoľkým vojakom Storwmindu sa podarilo ujsť. Kapitán Coll, stejně jako další aktéři vzpoury proti Stormwindu, byli velitelkou Altheou omilostněni. V době, kdy město přijalo pomoc od vévody Falrevereho a jeho mužů, zemřela za nejasných okolností vůdkyně města velitelka Althea. Její místo dočasně nahradil zástupce pirátů pan Mogran spolu s velitelem Fillerem a později zvolenou starostkou slečnou Ewelien. Coll se se svými muži, podle informací, které měl, rozhodl jednat a nenechat město v rukou pirátů. Zatkl tedy pana Morgana za údajné pirátství a odvedl do města. Tam byl pro nedostatek důkazů ale pan Morgan propuštěn a vzhledem k tomu, že se s tím kapitán Coll nedokázal smířit, byl propuštěn z Ozbrojených sil Rudostřeší. Po příjedu Aliančních vojsk vedených sirem Arthurem Delawere byl zatčen, zbaven všech titulů, hodností a závazků. Na přání velekněžky Luminis Lifebringer mu byla udělena milost. Od té doby je jeho úkolem být velekněžce nápomocen při její práci ve městě.